The Exterminator's Companion
by KK Lemon
Summary: The diet of Graveler, history of the Ranger Union, intraspecies relations, a look into the dark side of Arena Battles and much more! In a dark, modern world of humanity and beast at odds, we set our looking glass on its telling and mysterious articles, entries and scraps of lore. Companion story to Garden of Gravel.
1. Graveler

**Introduction:**

Welcome to the world of the Exterminator, a dark and dreary place where animals grow into monsters. Humans tend to feel alarmed when packs of beasts are knocking on their doors, so it's up to pest control to cull their numbers when they grow too high.

This is a companion story to Garden of Gravel, a dark fantasy thriller about one competent man attempting to solve the brewing war between man and beast. It is best read in between chapters.

The following entries, excerpts, and titbits will give you a fresh look into subjects such as monster biology, the history of Garden and mining, publications of the Ranger Union and much more.

In this first chapter, a look into the behaviors, diet and intelligence of the lumbering stone hulks, the Graveler.

* * *

[Excerpt from Dr. Lazarus' Compendium of Species] _The Graveler (Paganus terrae) is a middling-sized mineroid of the Lunkus subgenus. They are native to the central highland wilderness of the continent, which includes the Lapis range. Usually found in solitary groups, hordes have been documented but are as yet unverified. The northerners refer to them simply as Lunks. _

_They seem to go out of their way to avoid humans, making them difficult to track down in person, even when their flagrant tracks and markings can be easily spotted by the average hiker. They are rated 0.6 out of 3 by the Ranger Union on the Potential Danger list. _

_The Graveler bodies are most well-known by their solid carapace composed of mixed minerals, depending on the individual's diet. Officially, the creatures are bipedal, but they possess two pairs of arms, which they use to climb, as well as squeeze large chunks of rock into pieces for consumption. Interestingly, Graveler rarely perish from either age, accident, or falling prey. Instead, they continually gain excess weight until not even all six of their appendages are sufficient to uphold them. They die a slow, painful death literally crushed by their own weight. Their inside anatomy beneath the carapace, or "rock skin" matches the general mineroid anatomy (see: mineroid)._

_Overall, the Graveler's intelligence is unimpressive. Occasionally, groups of Graveler carcasses are discovered next to an exhausted food source. Even when an alternative source of food is within range, the Graveler will sometimes idle indecisively until death of starvation. Under Fasslachen's Canon, the Graveler's cognition quotient is rated as size-substandard. Despite this, Graveler may be found to act in a surprisingly intelligent manner in larger groups, suggesting an ant-like organizational scheme built into their DNA that their segmented habitat has supressed (citation needed)._

_Their diet consist of minerals like granite, mica, limestone, basalt to maintain their demanding carapace. Their insides, however, demand a monthly carnivorous meal, therefore the Graveler are scavengers as well as opportunistic carnivores. _

_The young, pup Graveler are known as Geodude, a modern nominal addition emerging from recent colloquialisms. The mature forms of Graveler are known as Golem, an etymology with roots in folklore. All three are generalized into Graveler, or Lunks. The Golem achieved a near-mythical status in history due to their extreme rarity in the wild. Recent breeding and taming technology has provided relatively stable taming and breeding methods to produce Golem. Golem are smaller, possess one less pair of (excess) arms, but sport a much more advanced carapace, motor system as well as higher intelligence (see: Golem)._

_The Graveler are neither nocturnal, nor diurnal, instead operating on a 4-hour circadian rhythm. _

_Their origin is as yet unexplored, however they have been linked to the fossils of a mysterious race of cave-dwelling giants (see citation)._


	2. The Lapis

[From the Honeymooners' Guide to the Continent] The Lapis Range, or simply the Lapis, is a small highland region in the central continent known for its beautiful, as well as accessible vistas. If you're looking for something quaint, something private as well as adventurous to share an experience with your hunnie, look no further! The roads around here are rough, so we recommend taking a rental jeep and packing supplies. The villages circling the range are sparse, but all beautiful, with lovely inns and rental lodges abound. The abundant nature, pine-covered crags and virgin forests are guaranteed to wow you both and ensure an unforgettable heap of memories! The three unmissable locations are the following:

The Stovian cavern, with its colossal main chamber known as the Cathedral, complete with native fossils of ancient creatures lost to time. Perhaps a bit spooky and cold, which makes it the perfect place for scared-spooning!

Westly Hill, the most beautiful village of the Lapis, which sits at an impressive 1055 meters of altitude. Known for its Lovers' Promenade, quaint fountain park and the Petal Festival taking place each 13th of May, it is an attraction no young couple should dare to miss.

Hriib, the highest peak of the Lapis is best suited for those willing to sweat for the reward, but the view is worth it. Though its peak sits at 2055 meters above sea level, the coast of the Northern Sea is fully visible from it on a sunny day. Be sure to place a coin at the Founder's Statue at the top!

See the map, page 53.


	3. Golem

(Lifted from the Union Archives, section: Court Martial C

Document: Martialling of Winston Alec on account of alleged assault using partner animal Golem

Excerpt: Winston Alec's appeal to the Justice)

Justice: The Justice grants your three minutes of speech, Mr. Alec.

Alec: Thank you, Justice. I refuse to speak of the incident itself, as the facts seem fairly self-explanatory to myself. I will instead, offer a few words on Golem's character. Without a doubt, Golem did not mean to, nor did it commit any ill. It was acting purely within boundaries of the assignment. Golem is the most docile, obedient creature I've ever had the pleasure of training-

[Gallery: Yeah, like that's saying much!]

Alec: [pause] be that as it may, Golem has never broken a single command, committed one solitary error. It is a friendly being. If the attendance may be pleased to see the projection, here is a picture, taken with a cell-phone, of Golem entertaining children at a birthday party. As you can tell, the creature is well-suited for non-violent occasions. It is only 6 years of age, it would be not only reckless, but callous to commit euthanasia in response to an error for which the plaintiff has yet to provide a single shred of evidence. No. I don't think so. I'll be hard-pressed to ever admit fondness for a creature of my own, which is again unsurprising given my reputation, but I state it here now. Golem is an upstanding, exceedingly capable partner animal and if you try to take it away, I will fight you.


	4. Rangers' Union

[ /about-us]

We strive for a free, safe continent for all men, women and children.

The Rangers' Union was founded 40 years ago as a private organization called "The Helpful Hunters Lodge" by Sir Lamar Cheney. Initially housed by 10 part-time workers as well as 50 volunteers and hundreds of associates, the organization quickly grew, becoming a household name in the native South Canton, renowned for its successes at reducing the numbers of hostile animals and beastlings that preyed on the remote, as well as the city populace.

After the Wildlife and Game Provision was added to the law, the Lodge was forced to reorganize, leaving the hunting half behind and focusing solely on aiding the common man in defeating…

[ /about-us/employees]

The Ranger Union is proud to consist of over 2000 full-time Rangers, breeders, tamers and others, posted on duty all over Bases, Depots and Outposts on the Continent. The Common Ranger is famous for our signature Orange Jacket which has proven to not only be weather-resistant and highly-durable, but immensely fashionable as well! Rangers make up over 70% of all Union employees. Elite Units comprise the second-largest group, over 10% of our workforce…

[ /join-us]

If you're like us and thrill at the prospect of adventure and action, if you imagine yourself fit to don the Orange Jacket, JOIN the Rangers today! Follow in the footsteps of giants like Steve Waterman and Talia Edge. Help your fellow man.

You new life awaits.


	5. Infestation Classes

[The Ranger Union department of Civilian Relations has released the following document to illuminate the procedures of identification of threats by the Investigation Task forces of the Union.]

PDA – Potential Danger Animal

Class 1: single PDA within range of populated area, possibility of more

Class 2: confirmed group of PDA

Class 3: confirmed or suspected multiple PDA groups

Class 4: PDA numerous enough to significantly alter the environment they inhabit, usually in pursuit of building a nesting site

Class 5: multiple nesting or breeding sites spread out across a vast region of land, DANGER OF GROWTH

Class 5!: inter-regional infestation, spreading out (if spread is stemmed, reverts to normal 5)

Class 5!: continental infestation - a major part of any continent is infested, spreading outward

Class 5!: global infestation - ? plausibility in question


	6. Garden

[Excerpt from Geographic Society of the Central – Lapis Region Chapter]

On the western end of the Treasure Belt of Lapis lies Garden, a quintessential part of the region's history. Its streets are marked by the classical highland architecture of the Central. Thick granite walls, with timber-built upper floors and tall eaves. 100 years ago, it was the most prospering town of the Belt, owing to the Garden family-owned quarry, which employed over two-hundred workers on-site. The prospects from the quarry lessened over time until its eventual closing following the Quarry Disaster of '95 caused by an onset of earthquakes where 8 workers lost their lives. The economy of the town has struggled since, with farms and shops regularly going out of business.

The Garden estate is has poured its wealth into the town's revitalization, which has been partly succesful at…

[My Home, by Alenna Garden Jr. for The Balder Poetry Foundation]

My home, it is what it is

Simple and nice, what can I say

Yeah, people tell me it's not much

Hard for me to disagree

Good memories in bad places

Bring tears to eyes, smiles to lips

I remember you under that bridge

You were my first kiss

Now I think: where have you gone


	7. Showtime Arena

[Article posted in Central Independent, by Shanna Dilahez]

The Showtime Arena goes by many different names, including the Championship, Showtime Wars, or perhaps most commonly - albeit strictly colloquially - the Cockfighters' League. It is a national sport with a long history, but plagued with controversy.

Today, hundreds of protesters have gathered in Balahest, in front of the Monarch Law Stadium, demanding amendments to the rulebook eschewing much of the sport's violent nature.

One fact is indisputable: the Showtime Arena has been host to many tragedies, deaths and injuries to the contestants themselves, their animals (which is kind of the point), as well as referees and even audience members. In one horrific instance, nine members of the audience died and twenty other were injured when, during the match between Harry Parters and Manda Mallet, an auditorium support beam was ruptured, collapsing a part of the structure.

Many argue such a primitive form of blood sport has no place in modern society and point to the official state laws against animal abuse and civilian endangerment, all of which contain convenient loopholes that the Showtime Arena is able to exploit for their continued existence.

The president of the Fighters' Association refers to the protests as "puerile" and "ridiculous", citing the Arena as a vital ingredient of national heritage, justified by its admittedly still impressive popularity. The ratings don't lie – over 61 million viewers tuned in on last year's semi-finals, which mark the most important games of the season, with the finale itself being more or less symbolic.

Elez, a young rising star of the Arena with over 100 thousand followers on BlipTalk calls the league "A continuing inspiration, promoting the welfare of people as well as animals worldwide." He has stated on numerous occasions that the Showtime arena had saved his life by helping him get through his traumatic childhood.

The yearly Arena season may be a national event, but a yet darker part of the scene reveals itself in the anteceding winters. The Underground League, unofficial and illicit is no razzle-dazzle spectacle. Law Enforcement has denounced the Underground League as a criminal organization. Despite the status, the illicit matchmaking organization with ties to the mafia is more popular and deadly than ever.

A purported number of over 30 human deaths is attributed to the Underground League annually.


	8. Injector

[The Wilderness Kit Manual]

The Injector Gun is a vital piece of equipment for any one person embarking on a trip in the wilderness. There are many dangerous animals prowling the lands, so it's important to take defensive precautions. The Injector is among the most essential.

It is comprised of the grip, the barrel, the spring clip, impact coil, loader, heater and trigger. To load the Injector, simply place an elemental needle, or dart into the loader, which can hold anywhere from 4 to 6 darts at a time, depending on the model. The needles contain poison, technically referred to as the counterelement or neutralizer specifically tailored to work against a type of animal, but they generally work across the board, if a little unevenly and with important exceptions (! – read the chapter: Effects Not Effective") which are important for you to research as you set out for an expedition.

To use a dart, spring the clip and place the barrel against the skin of the target. As soon as you spring, the heater will activate and turn the needle searing hot. This is vital, because it allows the needle to pierce even the toughest Lunk skin in the wild. However, it also means you must fire the needle within 15 seconds or the neutralizer element will begin to deteriorate. After placing the needle head against your attacker, press the trigger and the impact coil will do the rest. You will hear a hiss and feel a minor recoil in your arm, so keep your wrist firmly pointed to prevent injury.

Warning: DO NOT USE ON HUMANS!


	9. Alpha Dynamic

[Report by Dr. Willis Rickard, Blue Canton University]

_During my brief excursion to the Fuluregga, I took an interest in the hierarchal behaviors of the Grookey monkies. Fascinating, intelligent creatures, if docile. I managed to track down a group on the western peninsula and observed their behavior covertly for a number of weeks. What I was most interested in were their dynamics of dominance. _

_Rillaboom is the matured variant of the Grookey. The one leading the group of Grookey I was surveying was referred to by the locals as Bah. Bah was an old, grizzled monkey that sat in the middle of nesting ground in the rainforest. The little ones were attracted to it, following not only its location, but its gaze. On one notable location, Bah looked behind himself and scratched its back. All the little ones surrounding it repeated after. At that moment, Bah also decided to lick its lips with a considerable black tongue. The little ones followed suit licking their lips, even the ones whose heads were turned away from Bah and could therefore not observe the action they were mimicking._

_Another occurrence of note: Bah left the group in search of food, growling commands at the young to stay still. The Grookey complied, albeit reluctantly, attempting to follow it and being scolded for it. I had my assistant track Bah to a southern island of the Fuluregga over 25 kilometers from the main group. During the evening, I observed the Grookey gazing lamentingly into the distance toward the sea. I realized they were staring in the direction of the island where Bah had gone, even though the island itself was not visible. Intrigued, I called my assistant to compare notes. During the call, I heard the monkey Bah begin howling and beating its chest behind the voice of my assistant. Of course, the sounds were too far away to hear without a telephone. Despite this, all the Grookey in the nesting site on my end began beating their chests and howling._

_It is therefore my conclusion that the dominant animal shares an unseen, as yet undiscovered bond with their subjects which they are entirely unable to resist._

_I call this the Alpha Dynamic._


	10. Lead Hammer

[Weapons of Mass Construction, by Dr. engineer Sal Humphrey]

… one such instrument is the Lead Hammer, a work implement designed for use by mons and animals trained for construction work, specifically Conkeldurr and Machamp as the handle naturally requires thumbs and a grip to wield.

What separates the Lead Hammer from the average tool is its size, as well as the hollow inside the hammer head. The hollow is filled with fluid, in which a ball of pure lead - one of the heaviest metals - is immersed. The ball of lead shifts inside the hammer with the changing center of gravity of the hammer. This causes the hammer to resist the user when lifted, prompting a use of stronger force. As the hammer crests its arc, the ball of lead shifts downward, pulling the bell with it, striking with powerful force.

The hammer is wholly inappropriate for human use, as it results in injury and destruction of work material.

* * *

**AN:** And alas, the Exterminator's journey is complete. I thank the fistful of companions who have made it this far with me. I hope you've enjoyed my first tale, as I have lived it. See you in another world.


End file.
